


Silent Love

by come_clean



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Songfic, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_clean/pseuds/come_clean
Summary: Every day they take the same seats on a train, but can't get acquainted with each other.





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> song name: Tim McMorris - Live And Be Free

It was early in the morning. City train was full of people in a hurry on their way for a study or work. One-man seat at the exit of penultimate railway carriage, as usual, was taken by a young man. He had reddish-brown a bit curly hair, hazel eyes and was wearing glasses.  He was drawing something in his sketchbook enthusiastically and was so keen on his deed, that he didn't even notice another guy, who took a seat opposite him. Hardly distracted from his notebook, hazel-eyed took a glance at the silhouette. It was tall young man in a denim shirt, with blond shoulder-length hair and kind blue eyes. One moment last and their eyes crossed. The newcomer gave him an awkward friendly smile. Such things usually embarrass the reddish-headed one, so he immediately looked down and continued his business in the sketchbook, hiding by its cover. The blond one though didn't stop smiling, but not to confuse the fellow traveller just put on headphones and looked at the window. Making sure, that newcomer isn't watching at him, brown-eyed took a look at the guy to scrutinize him a bit. Then he turned to his paper friend back.

The next day, Joe (that’s the name of reddish-haired fellow), as usual, took a seat at the end of the carriage. And, of course, his favorite sketchbook was with him. Few stations later, at the same point as yesterday, the blond-headed has entered. Guys smiled at each other meekly and started their own things.

One day later the situation repeated. And days two and three were the same. Even the week later. Endless stations from day to day. All these days the guys took the same spaces at the carriage. They were still exchanging those awkward glances, looking at the window and accidentally touching one's leg by leg. Few times Joe dropped his pencil, and blue-eyed kindly lifted it and gave to the owner. All these actions were accompanied with his warm smile. And, of course, he would always have the smile back.

Days were lasting. It seemed like these two get used to each other's company even though they didn't even new each other’s names. If one of them was late for his usual hour or came in from the different station, the other would always look into the window searching for beloved companion. Catching sights of familiar silhouette, the heat was spreading inside and the heart was slightly but pleasantly pricking. Every day the one of them was shamefacedly examining the other one, trying to guess, where his fellow traveller is going. Today he's wearing striped t-shirt – maybe he met his friends or was at the cinema. And tomorrow he was in leather jacket with lined eyes, must've been to a party or a concert.

"Excuse me, could you tell me, what time is it?" the blond guy asked Joe.

Feeling the movement in front of him, Mazzello looked up and read lips the question. He's just put his hand on the pocket, when the girl, who was sitting near, answered instead of him.

"Oh, thank you," smiled the guy politely, but in the bottom of his blue eyes the disappointment was soaring. He was hoping to start the conversation with that silent guy somehow.

Noticing that he was got ahead, Joe pursed his lips and, looked somewhere trough the fellow, buried at his sketchbook again.

* * *

At some point, all the sheets at the notebook were done. Right at this moment Joe understood that time has come for him to do something. He was standing at the train’s toilet and watching at the mirror. Reddish-haired was taking off and on his glasses and smoothing his hair awkwardly time and again. He was rehearsing how he would sit at his place and show the content of his sketchbook to the one to whom it is meant. One more time he nodded to his reflection and headed to the seat.

When Mazzello reached the end of the carriage, he realized that his seat was already taken by some other man. But he didn't have time to become upset, because the next moment he noticed that the place near the blue-eyed was taken only by his backpack. When he noticed Joe, he, without thinking, freed the space, inviting him to have a seat. Joe bestowed him with a grateful smile. Accustomed to the silent companion, blond guy smiled at him back. He was happy for this simple proximity, so he gazed up through the window. Seats weren't very wide, so guys were barely touching each other’s hips.

Joe was tugging the sketchbook nervously, collecting his thoughts and walking with his eyes on his fellow traveller. When blue-eyed noticed it, he turned to hazel-eyed with his special nice smile, showing him that he's open to listen to him. With a cracked smile Joe landed him a hand with the sketchbook. He started turning the pages. The sheets were full of amazing art, the main character of which was that blond-headed fellow. These arts were kind of a comic-story about these two follies. The last page presented itself as a letter-question to a blue-eyed guy. It said: _"Do you want to go out with me?"_ And the variety of answers below: _"Yes"_ , _"No"_ , _"Maybe"_. With all these words Mazzello looked up the young man, waiting for his reaction.

"And all this time you were doing it just to ask me out?" the blond was surely amused. And there's no doubt, why. But, of course, it touched his feelings and that was noticeable. "Anyways-- I'm Ben." he reached a hand for a handshake. His smile seemed to be more and more bright.

Warmly delighted with such a sign, Joe gave Ben a hearty handshake with his a bit sweaty hand. When Ben gave him a look full of expectation of Joe's introducing himself, Mazzello shacked with his head and started writing something in his sketchbook. Having finished, reddish-haired put the pencil and looked at Ben with confused and apologizing eye. It was full of despair and expectation that he will be refused, again.

 _"I'm Joe. I'm so sorry, but I can't hear you."_ that is what he wrote.

Blue-eyed took the pencil as soon as he read the inscription and circled around the "Yes" one and wrote behind it a little message with his a bit messy handwriting: _"It doesn't matter at all."_

Ben broke into gentle smile at Joe, who was the happiest man on Earth at this moment. They held each other’s hands, twisting their fingers and went out together.

Who knows where it will lead? Now they are happy at their silent love – that is matter.

**Author's Note:**

> please, feel free for grammar criticism! i'm not a native english speaker, so my text can be a bit messy or incorrect on some points.
> 
> p.s. i love this video with all my heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuuEs0oVVS8


End file.
